Harry Potter - Unexpected Intervention
by Loqua
Summary: Harry is about to start his fourth year of Hogwarts when something unexpected happens. The ministry, in conjunction with the ICW and three other ministries decide to implement the Quadrawizard Championship. This championship allows Harry to make new friends and helps him grow into the powerful wizard he was meant to be.
1. Prologue

Unexpected Intervention

Prologue.

There was a forest.

In this forest, there were two men and a chess board.

This was no ordinary chess board, however. Nor were these ordinary men.

Both men wore cloaks with hoods, their faces shadows, vague representations of what was hidden. Although they both wore cloaks, neither of their cloaks looked anything alike, one was a bright white, which made the shadows underneath his hood stand out even more. The other? He was the epitome of darkness.

This was quite literal, as these two beings were not men, but merely representations of the unknown, a symbol of a greater being that our kind has been searching for for many millennia.

In simple terms, these beings represented Light and Dark.

The chess board represented the constant struggle for dominance between the two.

There had been many chess boards, a different one for each generation, each had their own victors and losers. However, like most things in the past, they were almost inaccessible, the only possible way to access the old chess pieces was if one of the players, light and dark, had the dice land on time.

It had never landed on time.

Dark's move had just finished. He had just made Wormtail escape, to revive Tom Riddle.

This meant it was Light's move, but what could he do to counter that? The light aspect rolled the dice, watching it spin around the board, calmly dodging the pieces. As the dice began to slow down, a plan began to formulate within Light's mind. All he needed was the right roll, he had two options that would do it... Time or Unexpected Intervention.

When the dice finally stopped, Dark smirked, it had landed on Unexpected Intervention, a dice roll that had cost Light many pieces - indeed that was what had cost him Lily and James.

Light grinned back at Dark, before turning to one of the pawns and moving it, completely destroying the majority of Dark's plans in one move, not that he knew it yet.

*** ICW Courtroom ***

"So, Dumbledore, what is going on in England?" A droning voice called across the vast room.

"We are hosting the Triwizard Tournament, we have confirmed with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang." The aged wizard replied, "although I'm surprised they agreed, trouble is brewing."

"Trouble?" A stern wizard queried, "perhaps you should extend the amount of schools invited to this tournament. Broadening your friendships even further couldn't hurt your chances."

Albus Dumbledore was a very intelligent wizard, believing anything less would be unwise, but everyone once in awhile, he met someone with an idea that was better than one of his own.

"The Triwizard Tournament is just that, three wizards... it would be difficult to add another school to the participating list." Dumbledore answered, before adding to himself but not impossible.

"Of course, but perhaps the trouble would be worth the possible rewards?" an elderly witch returned, "In fact, I would be willing to join with my school, we have a much bigger difference in cultures, I believe my students would find it refreshing."

"I am partial to this idea." This time it was not a living person that spoke, but a portrait. "I believe that adding one more school to the roster would be a good idea, you will not have to vary the tasks much, nor would you have trouble with space, as these children are used to dangerous forests."

"Of course, I believe I can do this." Dumbledore replied, accepting the idea, after all, it wasn't everyday that Merlin's portrait spoke, indeed, this was the first time Dumbledore had seen it speak at all.

"It is sorted then, the Oceanic Academy of Magic shall head to Hogwarts, we will discuss technical stuff later, Dumbledore." The elderly witch confirmed.

The ICW meeting continued, unaware that this conversation would change many, many things.

Yes, this was one of the most important conversations of the generation, indeed, that is why Merlin, Light's Champion had spoken.

**A/N: These two scenes are important to the plot, and they're pretty cool opening scenes, hope you liked them. Read and review. The more you do the more I do.**


	2. Two Worlds Unite

Two Worlds Unite

Chapter One

Harry PoV

It was the day before they were going back to school and Harry was sitting outside on one of the swings which was on the hill overlooking the Weasley's makeshift Quidditch pitch, he needed to take a break from Ron, who was still fuming over the fact that all of his stuff was apparently worthless.

Ron just didn't seem to get it, being rich was not all it was cracked up to be. Sure you could buy stuff, but some things just couldn't be replaced.

"Mind if I sit?" It was Ginny, which surprised Harry a bit, but he quickly got over that to reply.

"Sure, I guess." He looked over at Ginny, "Ron doesn't get it, does he?"

"He wouldn't get it, even if you told him." Ginny replied, "although, it really should be obvious."

The silence between them was definitely awkward, but Harry had no clue what to say.

"You know, I'm rather worried about you..." Ginny began, hesitantly.

"Why's that?"

"Tom never really did die, you know that, Harry. Perhaps his mark appearing means that he is returning."

"It's possible, he has tried to return before." Harry commented, watching Ginny, to see how she reacted.

"Duh, one of them was because of me." Ginny looked away, "I never thanked you for saving me, did I?"

"You didn't have to." Harry told her, frowning. "If anything, I should apologise for not noticing something was wrong sooner."

Ginny looked up at Harry, before she stood, a small smile gracing her features.

"I'm going to head inside, see you later."

Before Harry could say or do anything more, Ginny had walked away, without a glance back, her curtain of red locks bouncing around her shoulders.

Marcus PoV

Marcus was soon to be in his 6th year of training at the Oceanic Academy, OA, and had gotten phenomenal grades in his O.W.L.s, in fact, he had gotten the highest scores since Albus Dumbledore in transfiguration and charms. Indeed Dumbledore himself had come to congratulate the young wizard on his achievement.

Not many people knew much about Marcus, but he was an orphan, both of his parents missing, and he had lived with his step father until he was old enough to go to OA. Halfway through his first year, Marcus had received a letter saying he was no longer welcome to live with his step father.

Marcus had ended up going to a good foster home, with one of his classmates, who also eventually became his Girlfriend. Aria had been there for him when he had received the letter and she was there for him now, as he became one of the most powerful sorcerers on the planet.

He was currently 16, soon to be 17, while Aria had barely turned 16, they would be the same age for a few months, as Aria constantly reminded him.

However, right at the moment, this was very far from his mind.

Marcus was currently reading through a letter from Headmistress Faye.

Dear Mr. Lane.

Although it is yet to be announced, our school shall be taking part in an unusual

inter school event. This event is called the Quadrawizard Championship, it is

very similar to the Triwizard Tournament. Do some research on it, I believe that

if you entered, you would have a likely chance to be accepted.

There is one person from each school that will be accepted, as one of our

most promising sorcerers I would appreciate you doing some practice for this

tournament as soon as you become 17, which I believe is very soon.

We shall be traveling to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where

we will be sharing space with three other schools. Please work to get into a

tournament ready shape, I expect to see you ready to fight for your spot in

September.

Good Luck.

Sarah Faye

Headmistress of Oceanic Academy, Co-Leader of ICW, Member of the

Oceanic Wizengamot.

This letter wasn't very troubling, especially since it wasn't the first time he'd been invited to attend or compete in a wizarding tournament. Marcus was a very well read person, and knew exactly what the Triwizard Tournament was. The Triwizard Tournament was, in a word, dangerous.

Of course, this made Marcus want to enter, but he did have to discuss it with his foster parents and girlfriend. The last thought made him wince. He knew he was whipped, but admitting it to himself was still hard.

Marcus stood up, letter in hand, heading toward the lounge, he would deliver the news head on.

Harry PoV

Harry was once again sitting in the great hall, hardly listening as Dumbledore gave his usual reminders.

"...Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." This made Harry start, staring suddenly at the aged Headmaster, who was smiling slightly, obviously amused in the stir that it caused the among the students.

Dumbledore continued to explain the Quadrawizard Championship and the delegations from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and OA, and how they would be arriving on the 30th of October.

Harry looked at Ginny, who happened to be seated beside him.

"Well, I'm glad I can't enter."

"Trouble will still find you, somehow." Ginny warned him with a grin.

"Yay."

Marcus PoV

Marcus was flicking through the Defense Weekly magazine that he'd gotten that morning, while he was on the flying school bus that took the kids to OA. He had an arm around Aria, who was also reading a magazine, Witch Weekly. They were only an hour away from returning to the Academy, which was located in a New Zealand Forest that was deeply enchanted, preventing muggles and dark wizards from approaching the sanctified walls of OA.

Marcus had had an extremely long discussion with Aria and Amanda, which was his foster mum, about his options to do with the Championship. Aria thought it was a good idea to go, even if he didn't enter, because it would allow them to travel. They both had reservations about Marcus entering, but they admitted they wouldn't try stop him.

In the end, it was his choice. Even if he wished it wasn't.

He had a two months to decide - it was only September first after all.

But Marcus had the strange feeling that this decision would be one of the biggest of his life, perhaps the biggest.

What would happen if I didn't enter? I would regret not knowing what could have happened... I guess that means I'm entering, huh? Once you get that thought stuck in your head, you're doomed.

"Aria." Marcus murmured in her ear, drawing her attention away from the flashy magazine.

"Hmm?"

"I've decided to enter." He told her under his breath, he didn't want the rest of his friends to know.

"I knew you would." Aria sighed, it was so typically Marcus to do something dangerous.

"You will help me prepare?" He queried.

"Always." Aria looked at him, her blue eyes reaffirming the promise.

"What would I do without you?" he whispered, hugging her to him.

"Not get very good O.W.L.s?" she suggested, tilting her head to the side, causing her long blonde hair to spill into her lap.

"No... I'd get those every time." he grinned at her, causing her to stick her tongue out at him, which he tried to bite.

"Get a room would ya?" It was James, aka Grumps.

"Anyday, Grumps." causing a sigh at the unliked nickname.

"You aren't calling me that this year." he pleaded.

"Mhmm, you wish." Marcus grinned, earning a glare from aforementioned grumpy wizard.

*** OA ***

Oceanic Academy was a very small magical school, with barely two hundred students coming each year. Indeed this year, there was roughly 30 people per year group, generally 15 girls and 15 guys each. It was, of course, a boarding school, but it didn't really look like a school, but more like a summer camp that was based in the woods. The first three years of schooling had an additional survival course which basically taught them how to survive in and around the camp.

Outside the camp was a very dangerous place, and people had been known to die there, but it was rather irregular. There were many creatures in the forest, including a colony of werewolves, a family of acromantulas and a rather easily irritated clan of centaurs. Marcus had, of course, encountered everyone so far, and didn't really go outside the camp on purpose, he just happened to end up out there, on his own, and somehow had never come back with much more than a scratch.

The school was very strict about keeping people inside, which basically meant that if you were good enough to get out, you were good enough to survive long enough to get back in, or at least, that's what most happened to most people.

Aria had been captured by the acromantula in the forest last year, but Marcus had been there and had managed to burn down a huge part of their nest, free her, get out with both their lives and a only a little bit of smoke inhalation.

Each year, there had been nothing unusual until one random event brought a miniature adventure to Marcus, Aria and one or two of their other friends, usually Grumps.

This year? The tournament, Marcus expected, it was bound to be more than a miniature adventure.

They had all heard last year about Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban, but it was so far away from them that it didn't really bother them, this year, though, they were heading right into the country where Sirius was most likely to be, or least likely, depending on how you looked at it.

The one thing that Marcus realised about this year was that he'd be able to test himself, assuming he got into the tournament, which he assumed he would, and he'd be able to build himself a reputation worthy of Albus Dumbledore, or perhaps Merlin.

Well, whatever happened, it was coming, he could only prepare as hard as he could.

That was his final thought before he began his jog around the outside edge of the camp, the challenge was staying outside, not getting caught AND continuing to run.

Harry PoV

It was now October 30th, and nothing dramatic had happened, aside from Professor Moody's class and The Bouncing Ferret, and the delegations from the other three schools were coming.

They were now lined up, watching, waiting for the other schools to enter the grounds.

The first school was Beauxbatons, who came in the flying carriage, pulled by massive horses.

The second, Durmstrang, came by boat, ascending from the black lake, last was Oceanic Academy, which again, flew. They didn't come in a carriage, but rather, by kite.

From what Harry could tell, it was a huge swarm of flies, but as they got closer, Harry could see that it was a group of people flying on what looked like hang gliders, floating around as a group, at least two hundred people, varying from eleven years old, to eighteen. At the front of the group were three people. One was quite obviously the headmistress, leading the way, she was rather old but her hair the same colour as Harry's, though, almost as long as Dumbledores. The other two were quite young, maybe 16 or 17, one was a male, his vibrant blue eyes darting, taking in all of the people, as they landed. The other was female, her long blonde hair waving in the wind, she was rather short and was obviously smitten with the guy right beside her.

As they landed, their kites turned into their wands, which they all pocketed, one by one. Once they were all landed, the Headmistress turned to Dumbledore, accepting his warm welcome, before leading her school into the massive hall.

Of all the ways they could of come, Harry had to admit, he was not expecting that.

As they were led back into the Great hall, Harry noticed that each school was seated with one of the houses, Durmstrang with Slytherin, Beauxbatons with Ravenclaw and Oceanic Academy with them.

Harry noticed that Ginny was already across from the two who had been right near the front of the brigade, aside from their headmistress. Harry decided to sit down next to Ginny, so he could talk to the two people who had immediately grabbed his attention as they had landed.

Only a two people had done that to him before.

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were the only two people on that short list and they were both very powerful magically.

Perhaps these two were also?

He was going to find out.

**A/N: Sorry for the short previous chapter, I know this one isn't extremely long either, but I wanted to get it out before I went to bed. Read & Review.**

**The more you do the more I do!**


	3. Friendships, Created and Broken

Friendships, Created and Broken

Chapter two

Harry PoV

Sitting down next to Ginny, Harry caught some of their conversation.

"We've been dating for a year." the young woman told Ginny, smiling up at the guy sitting beside her.

"Yeah, and this much be Harry Potter." the guy stated, his clear blue eyes, watching Harry, calculating.

"Yeah, I missed the introductions..." Harry offered, looking between the two.

"Oh, right. Well, this is Aria and I am Marcus, I'm going to be entering the tournament." Marcus told him, a soft smile on his guise. "We're from Oceanic Academy, obviously."

"Er, right, what is it like there?" Harry asked, continuing the conversation.

"Well, it's quite a bit smaller than Hogwarts, it's almost like a summer camp, hidden among the woods, which are dangerous, by the way." Marcus answered between bites.

"Our forest is dangerous too, we aren't allowed to go in there without a teacher." Harry replied.

"Like you follow that rule.." Ginny muttered under her breath, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow at her. "Well, you've been in the forest three times in the past three years, what am I supposed to believe?"

The conversation continued in that manner for the rest of the meal, the group just getting to know each other. While this was happening, a redheaded teen was glancing at them, frowning, then turning back to their meal, before repeating the process. This process was lost on the teen with bushy brown hair sitting beside him, she was in deep thought, pondering the distance that Harry had put between them, wondering what was really happening.

*** UI ***

It was Halloween night, the day the Quadrawizard Champions were to be chosen. There had been lots of hype about who the champions were going to be. There were favourites from each school, Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum, but for OA, there was really only one person who everyone expected to get it.

Marcus was a cool guy, but the thing that caught Harry's attention, was his presence. Presence is just one of those things, either you have it, or you do not. Dumbledore had it, it is what made him such a successful teacher and scholar, not to mention one of the most celebrated leaders of the light for the past century.

Aria was the same, she'd have to be to keep up with Marcus, Marcus' presence was clearly all based around his magical prowess, but Aria... she had to be one of the most caring people that Harry had met. It was definitely the polar opposite sort of presence. Marcus' was almost intimidating, Aria's was soothing and calming, much like her personality.

There was one thing about Marcus that Harry just couldn't stand - his over confidence. Marcus was in his last year at OA, as they only did six, and he was always sure of himself, never, for a second, doubting whether or not he could do something. Aria had mentioned that it was part of how Marcus bettered himself, set the standards high and punishing himself for not reaching them.

It was true that Marcus was the favoured contender from OA, indeed not many could touch him in a duel, not that many tried to. Marcus had been practicing out on the large field between the forest and the castle, dueling against Grumps, who was no slouch. Marcus was clearly the stronger dueler, but Grumps held his own for a few minutes each time, once nearly surpassing the five minute mark, which Harry had been told was a record that he had been trying to beat.

Marcus' dueling style was quite contradictory to his attitude, it was fluent and graceful, almost a dance, seemingly planned and practiced, step by step. His wand movements were precise and almost fancy, but as the duels progressed, he would speed up, his wand swinging into an almost invisible blur. In a word, Marcus' dueling style was elegant.

The last few hours until the choosing of the champions had gone by quickly, not much had been said, even as they were herded into the hall, the silence was heavy, making them all uncomfortable.

For the first time since Harry had seen him, Marcus looked nervous, his hand clutching Aria's in a death grip. Ginny was sitting between Harry and Marcus, watching Dumbledore tensely, it was obvious she had gotten to know Marcus and was worried for him.

The Goblet of fire lit up, throwing flames into the air, their usual blue hue had turned purple, creating a foreboding atmosphere in the Great Hall as the first piece of parchment floated gently down to the decrepit headmaster.

"The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!" Albus Dumbledore called across the darkened hall, causing applause for the Bulgarian Seeker. Krum stood before walking up the center aisle of the hall, pausing to shake hands with Dumbledore before walking toward the door to the side chamber of the hall.

There was more silence before another piece of parchment was in Dumbledore's hands, allowing him to call out the next champion.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

The young part veela stood up, a smile gracing her beautiful figures, before she too strode into the side chambers. The only sound was the crying of one of the students that had not been accepted.

"The champion for Oceanic Academy is Marcus Lane!" came the call from Dumbledore, once again, announcing the obvious third champion. Marcus just smiled at Aria before standing, walking over to Dumbledore accepting his handshake and practically running off to the side chamber.

Finally, it was the Hogwarts champion, Harry thought, watching the read fire spew out another piece of parchment for Dumbledore. Dumbledore stared at the parchment, clearly dumbfounded, whoever was on the parchment was not someone Dumbledore had expected.

"Harry Potter."

No.

He did not just say that.

Of course, Ginny was right, trouble did find him, even if he couldn't enter.

"Harry Potter!" This one was louder, causing Harry to try hide behind Ginny, who had her face in her hands.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore roared, which resulted in Ginny looking up at Harry. Harry was surprised to see tears in Ginny's eyes as she looked at him, mouthing go to him. Harry stood hesitantly, before walking slowly up to the front, accepting the burnt piece of parchment from the stunned headmaster, before wandering into the side chamber.

Marcus PoV

Marcus looked up as the door to the antechamber was opened revealing one Harry Potter, whose face was plastered with a mixture of disbelief and resignation.

"You know, Harry, when I said, I'll see you later, I didn't mean in here." Marcus said, raising an eyebrow at the young teen.

"Hmph"

"Well, what's going on?" Marcus asked, just as the door to the antechamber once again opened, revealing the headmasters and headmistresses of each school. They did not look happy; indeed if looks could kill, most of the room would be dead.

"I should've known, Dumbledore, that you would've pulled something like this, to get two chances to win!" Karkaroff snapped at the wizened wizard. "I insist that he does not compete!"

"You think I want to compete?" Harry asked in disbelief, "I just want an ordinary year at school, not to compete in some bloody tournament."

"Of course 'ou want to compete, boy!" Fleur said dismissively, ignoring the obvious glare coming from Harry.

"Just because you and I want to compete, Fleur, does not mean that he does." Marcus pointed out, staring down the french part veela. "He's not ready for something like this, he's barely fourteen."

"Bartemius, you know the rules better than I." Dumbledore referred to the ministry employee, half covered in shadows.

Crouch stepped forward, his face still half concealed in gloom, looking morose.

"The rules are clear, Mr. Potter must compete, it is a magical binding contract." Mr. Crouch announced to all those in the room. "The Goblet of fire is unable to select more champions for each school, as it has gone to sleep until the next tournament."

"I believe that the question as to why Mr. Potter was put into the tournament is just as important as the how. It could be a murder attempt." Professor Moody called out, announcing his presence. "The tournament is dangerous, whoever put Potter's name in the Goblet did not do him a favour."

Marcus frowned, watching the school leaders argue and bicker, it was obvious that Harry did not put his name in the goblet, but it was likely that someone here was lying, these people were the ones who had the knowledge to alter such a magically powerful object, the only question was who. Moody was a possibility, he was not known as one of the most powerful aurors for no reason, the headmasters and headmistresses all had the knowledge to do such a thing, but no motive. Harry once again looked resigned to competing and Marcus knew that he had to help him, it just wasn't fair otherwise.

"Harry, talk to me after we're done here." Marcus whispered to the younger boy, startling him.

"Oh, kay."

The meeting went on for a short time, explaining that the first task was to test their daring and bravery, to see if they were able to survive an on the spot challenge.

Harry PoV

Marcus and Harry stopped just outside the great hall, after the meeting, where they had to go separate ways to get to their dorms.

"You know, Harry, I believe you." Marcus told him, frowning, "You really shouldn't be participating though, it just isn't fair for you."

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Harry answered with a sigh, "You all have a huge advantage over me, I just want to survive."

"Hmm, Perhaps me and Aria can help, we could invite Ginny along, also. We could teach you some things that could help you, while I train myself." Marcus replied after a bit of thought. "We could work together on the information we're given for each task."

"Alright, see you at breakfast?" Harry asked, which Marcus agreed to.

Harry made his way up to the common room, hoping that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were waiting for him. Once he got there, he called out the password to the portrait, who winked before swinging open, revealing him to the mass of Gryffindors inside the common room.

As soon as the Gryffindors caught sight of Harry, cheers and applause erupted, which Harry was not expecting. The twins were at the front, shaking Harry's hand, asking him how he did it, steering him into the middle of the common room.

"Quiet!" Ginny bellowed, instantly silencing most of the cheering and applause, "Harry wants to speak." she finished, shrugging.

"She's right," Harry began, quietly, "I didn't enter myself in this tournament and I don't want to compete, but I really have no choice, it's a magical binding contract."

The gathered crowd began muttering, and more than once Harry caught the words 'obviously lying'. Ginny put her hand on Harry's shoulder, squeezing a little bit, showing him that she believed him, even if no one else did. Harry scanned the crowd, Ron and Hermione were missing, Harry wondered where they were.

With a sigh, Harry turned and headed up the staircase to his dormitory, hopefully he'd be able to get a nice good sleep, before facing everyone in the morning. Once he got up to his dorm, he noticed that Ron's bed was occupied by his two best friends. They were sitting on the edge, Hermione was holding one of Ron's hands in hers.

"Oh, there you guys are." Harry murmured, walking towards them glad that he found someone else who'd believe him.

"So, how'd you do it?" Ron shot, venom coating his words.

"I didn't enter, Ron, I don't know what happened or why, but I did not stick my name in that cup."

"Oh, I just figured you'd at least tell me, seeing we were friends." Ron muttered, turning toward Hermione, who was frowning.

"You think I entered?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"Why would someone want to enter you, Harry? I mean, you heard Dumbledore, there are safety measures, hardly any danger, if someone entered you, they're obviously doing you a favour. That just doesn't make sense." Hermione answered, still frowning. "I honestly don't think it's probable that someone else entered you, sorry."

"Oh, so three years of friendship mean nothing to you?" Harry asked, incensed. "I thought that might have at least earned some sort of trust, apparently not."

"Harry, you don't really expect me to believe something so far fetched as that, do you? I thought that our friendship might have stopped you from lying to us!" Hermione returned, a tear working it's way down her cheek, "Apparently not." she whispered before standing and leaving.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, shocked, Hermione didn't believe him. She actually thought that he was lying to everyone, which was totally unlike him, at least he hoped. His train of thought was interrupted by Neville walking into the dorm, nodding to Harry, before getting ready to bed.

Harry slowly began to do the same, before laying down in his bed, staring at the closed curtains around his bed. His last thought before he fell asleep was a positive one.

'At least Ginny believes me.'

**A/N: First thing, I've forgotten to do some Disclaimers, so I'ma just state that none of this stuff is mine, wish it was, but it isn't all the same. Second thing, I'm sorry that this took so long to update, but I don't enjoy writing all the time, I just do it as it comes. Third thing, what sort of length chapters do you guys prefer? Small and many or Long and few, I personally prefer the former, but if you guys want, I can do the latter. Fourth thing, this is addressing reviews - If you guys review it motivates me to do more to get more reviews, which means more writing blah blah blah, it's the standard "what pleases me pleases you which causes you to please me even more, which causes me to please you even more." So really, tell me what you think, I don't care if it's good or bad, just let me know!**

**So, thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing. The more you do, the more I do!**


End file.
